


Fusion Fun

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Fusion, Handcuffs, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Sounding, Stuffing, because fuck you im still calling it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting at the counter, Garnet watched Opal work. She had the same methodical style as Pearl when she cooked, yet she still managed to be messy like Amethyst. It was an amazing sight to see the four-armed woman cook, especially while she was balancing more than one pan at a time, and wouldn't tell the other fusion what in the world she was cooking. This left Garnet wondering and watching as she worked. A sight to behold, that was for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion Fun

Sitting at the counter, Garnet watched Opal work. She had the same methodical style as Pearl when she cooked, yet she still managed to be messy like Amethyst. It was an amazing sight to see the four-armed woman cook, especially while she was balancing more than one pan at a time, and wouldn't tell the other fusion what in the world she was cooking. This left Garnet wondering and watching as she worked. A sight to behold, that was for sure.

 

She had been waiting for a few minutes now, simply watching her work on fixing whatever meal she had planned. Garnet knew she could have easily looked into the future to see what it was, but wanted to see how this would end up without looking forward. Occasionally, it was nice to be surprised, especially when it came to something like this. There wasn't often that Opal was around any more, and she was going to enjoy it while she could.

 

A few minutes later, Garnet watched Opal draining her pans over the sink, where she had sat a colander earlier. She seemed to be blocking her path purposely so she couldn't see what she made, but Garnet would let her carry on with this charade for now. It wasn't harming anyone, so what was the worst that could happen? Not like she was a horrible cook, and with Pearl being part of the equation, she was less likely to burn down the house or make the food inedible. At least, she kept telling herself that.

 

Caught up as she was with thinking of the possibilities of the other unfusing because she had burned the dish, or caught something on fire, she didn't notice that Opal was done cooking until the plate was placed in front of her. She found herself blinking behind her shades, glad the other couldn't see the look of befuddlement besides what her mouth displayed. It was… Ah, what did Steven call this dish again?

 

“Spaghetti,” Opal supplied, before she could ask, and she felt her expression return to neutral. She was a little annoyed, but Opal always had a better way of reading her than her components, and she had figured it had to do with the fact that there were parts of her emotions that both noticed separately that when together made it easier for the others to read her. She wasn't sure, but decided not to question it too much right now. They could worry about that later. “Thought you'd like it.”

 

Garnet found herself nodding, glancing at the other from the corner of her eye as she picked up her fork. Opal was smirking, this dangerous smirk that made her worried for what the other had planned, before she stuck her fork in the dish and started eating. At some point, she thought of commenting on the fact that the other had dishes to do rather than staring at her while she ate, but decided against it. Instead, she focused on clearing her plate. The dish was nice, and had a taste to it that definitely spoke volumes about who had cooked it, as it had the spices that she knew Amethyst would have picked out, and yet, not enough to overwhelm and destroy the dish.

 

Was this how the others saw her sometimes? Picking apart what she did to her components? She was angry at herself for doing this to the other fusion, and decided to stop herself now. She would have scolded the others for this very behaviour, and yet, here she was, picking apart the seasoning on what the other had made because it was something that was made by her.

 

Before she knew it, her plate was clean. However, it didn't stay that way for long. Another serving was scooped onto it, and she didn't protest, deciding to make it up to the other for her thoughts. Even if she had no idea what was going on in her head, she wasn't going to protest on finishing up what she had so thoughtfully made for her. A second serving became a third and then a fourth, her stomach grumbling in protest. It hurt- just a little, enough to make her uncomfortable where the skin stretched- but still she ate on. She was going to finish this dish, no matter what.

 

By the time she had _finally_ finished the last of the spaghetti, the thought of taking another bite almost made her sick. Her stomach was distended, and she briefly wondered how much Opal had made, before the plate was taken away. She wanted to protest, to say that she couldn't take another bite, let alone stomach another plate, before the saucer was stuck in the sink, and she let out a soft sigh of relief. However, it didn't look like Opal was done with her just yet. The taller fusion made her way over and picked her up off her stool, chuckling as she picked her up.

 

“Wow, Garnet. I didn't expect you to eat it all. That's alright, I've got a bit more planned before I unfuse.” She glared at the other from behind her shades, hating the smirk present on her plump lips. She had known that she wouldn't want to stop eating, hadn't she? Opal was cocky, and she almost wished she had looked into the future, if only to see how much of a chance of this becoming on outcome there was. She was carried bridal style to the temple, where the door lit up. A sound similar to gum being tore apart resonated through the house as Amethyst's door opened, and she raised a brow.

 

“What are we doing here?” she asked in confusion, before watching Opal walk to a near pile. She could feel the hands gripping her twitching slightly, and she wondered how hard it was for her to see this room in such a state.

 

“Just gotta get something. Don't worry, I'll be quick.” Garnet found her brows furrowed as Opal walked around the room. She was set down at one point, and she found herself that much heavier with the food in her stomach. She hadn't realised exactly how much she had eaten until then, gazing at her swollen stomach under her clothes. Her skin was taut and ached, but it wasn't too bad. She could live with it.

 

“What are you getting?” she asked curiously after a moment of the other fusion digging through a pile, four arms working in tandem, before Opal straightened up with a black box under one arm. She turned and looked to the other, smirking again.

 

“This. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it,” she hummed, and Garnet wanted to groan in annoyance, before she was scooped back up. Despite her best efforts, a startled yelp escaped her, and Opal snorted. God damn it, she was never going to hear the end of this. She didn't have to use future vision to see that, it was inevitable that the other would take the chance to tease her about her noise.“Did you just yelp?”

 

“Shut up. Just do what you're going to do already, and get it over with.”

 

“What? You're telling me you haven't looked towards what I'm planning yet?”

 

“No. I want this to be a surprise.” Opal seemed flustered with this, a light blush on her cheeks as she started carrying Garnet off again. She was about to express annoyance with being treated like a toy or a small child, before remembering the current state of her swollen abdomen and decided against it. She would let her carry her for now, if only because it wasn't often she was carried like this. Sure, Ruby could carry Sapphire and the same could be true for the other way around, but it wasn't often that _Garnet_ was the little gem and was being totted around and doted on. It was… Interesting, she decided, but wasn't sure if she liked it or not yet.

 

The temple door appeared before them, opening up to the house before Opal carried her out. She turned as the door shut, and it lit up again- along with the taller fusion's gems- before it then cracked open to reveal Opal's room. It was a rarely used room in the temple, with how little she was around any more, but that wasn't a problem. Many rooms in the temple were hardly used, if used at all, and Ruby's and Sapphire's rooms came to mind. Garnet decided that she should check on them at some point in the near future to see how they were holding up, since it had been so long since she had been inside either of the rooms, even as herself instead of as them.

 

The door slid shut behind them, and Opal set her down, none too carefully. Thankfully though, she wasn't just dumped on the floor. Her black box followed suit, and she was about to try asking what was in it again before the other's lips were upon hers, and her back was pressed to the nearest wall. Four hands were upon her, one holding her own above her head easily, while another rubbed over her stomach in calming circles that almost seemed to ease the slight ache. She was tense, for a moment, before relaxing into the kiss and enjoying the taste of the other's lips against hers; it was different from Pearl's and Amethyst's separately, but it still reminded her of theirs while being something entirely new.

 

One of Opal's hands found their way to her hip, rubbing slow circles as her lips parted and her tongue pressed to Garnet's lips. The shorter of the fusions to a moment to simply enjoy the feeling before opening her mouth to the other with a breathy exhale, letting her lover's tongue press in and roam her mouth. A small whimper escaped her despite her best efforts to keep it under control, because her mouth was sensitive, and Opal knew it. She was exploiting her weaknesses, her hands roaming over her body, and Garnet found her mind spinning. It was almost impossible to keep up with the three hands that moved across her body coupled with the tongue pressing in and massaging her own so easily. Thankfully, the hand around her wrists coupled with the slight dig into her back from the surface of the wall was enough to keep her at least slightly anchored through the storm of Opal's roaming hands.

 

The kiss broke too soon, and she hated herself for wanting more so easily. She could feel the tips of her twin members pressing out of her sheath, not completely out yet but threatening to spill free, because Opal _kissed_ her. She hadn't done more than that, but already Garnet felt like she was a total wreck, and wondered why it was so easy for the other fusion to so easily bend her to her will, with something as easy as a kiss, of all things. Her knees felt weak, but her stomach's ache had eased slightly at the gentle attention, and she glanced up at Opal for a single moment, hating that damn smirk of hers.

 

“Clothes, Garnet. I need to get to you and can't very well do so if you're still dressed.” There was a pause that hung in the air before she let the illusion fall, baring her physical form entirely to the other fusion. Garnet hated her smirk, and wanted to growl at her, to tell her to stop looking at her like that, before she kissed her again and cut off all of her protests. One of Opal's hands found their way to her twin tips, running a thumb over each of them and causing a stifled moan to break free into the kiss. Opal's tongue pressed in again, and she felt as if she was melting under her touch as her members started pressing eagerly free of her sheath.

 

The hand against her wrapped around one of her members, stroking it slowly. She gave out a short cry at the motion, breaking the kiss despite desperately wanting to continue it. Garnet found herself panting as the other stroked her and held her own hands out of the way, one of her other hands rubbing the taut skin of her stretched stomach while the other had moved to cradle jaw, her thumb running over her bottom lip.

 

“Open up for me?” Opal hummed, and she obeyed without a second thought on the matter, letting Opal's thumb press into her mouth and trace over her bottom lip. She found herself moaning around the digit as it moved to gently stroke her tongue, being stroked closer to the edge to the other. She momentarily lost herself in the feeling of the other's hands working her, enjoying it all too much. However, it stopped too soon, and she found herself whining as the hand on her member withdrew. Her glasses were snatched off her face, and she clenched her eyes shut, hating the sudden increase in lighting. “Oh, I'm sorry Garnet. I should have told you to shut your eyes first, huh? I didn't think you'd let me take the off otherwise, though.”

 

“It's fine,” she grumbled as her finger withdrew from her mouth, cracking her eyes open slowly to allow them the chance to adjust to the light. She blinked a few times, noticing Opal's concerned gaze, before giving her a slight smile. “I'm fine. Warn me next time though, alright?”

 

“Alright.” The next moment, she found that all of the hands had withdrew, and she missed her touch the second that it was gone. The taller fusion made her way over to the box and sat down, her clothes fading away as she did so. Her own members curled against the air, before one of her arms motioned Garnet closer. With a thick swallow, she made her way over and deposited herself slowly on her lap, feeling two arms wrap around her when she sat down. “You don't mind doing this, do you? You're completely comfortable, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“Safe word, in case I go too far?”

 

“Gauntlets,” she decided on after a moment of thought, nuzzling against the other. She felt Opal nodding in approval, dragging the black box closer to her before it was popped open, and one of her hands dug into it, before pulling out a pair of handcuffs. She held them up and Garnet found herself nodding slightly to tell her she was okay with it, before she felt the other gently tug her arms behind her back. She felt the metal slide over her wrists and fasten into place, and gave them a gentle tug. If it came to it, she could always break them, but she would have preferred not to. The gentle bite of metal on her skin was nice however, and she leaned back against Opal, feeling her members rubbing against her entrances. However, they didn't press in, and instead the other fusion dug around in the box for a moment more, before pulling out a couple thin metal rods that looked promising.

 

“These going to be alright?” Opal asked, and she found herself nodding, swallowing heavily as the four-armed fusion moved to gently grab her members. Two of her hands held them still and kept them from curling in against each other in her state, while another hand held the rods and the fourth and final grabbed a bottle of lube out. Before she could ask about it, Opal kissed her cheek and smiled. “Just a precaution. Don't want you getting hurt.”

 

Garnet didn't say a word then, her cheeks burning as Opal popped the top on the bottle. The rods were slicked up carefully, before the lube was put away, and the free hand took one of the slim metal poles. Her members curled almost eagerly and she blushed darker as Opal pressed the ends to her members, slowly pressing them in. She watched them disappear with a broken moan, doing her best to keep still so she wouldn't cause herself damage. The metal was cold and foreign, but it felt amazing, and she adored it. Slowly, the metal pressed in, until the only sign that they were there was the little metal ball atop them.

 

“Doing alright?” Garnet nodded in response, panting openly as she squirmed slightly atop the other's lap. She felt the other start to pull one out, agonisingly slow, before pressing it back in to the end, starting to make a slow rhythm that drew groans and moans as she did so. It wasn't exactly the type of pleasure she had been expecting, but it was still amazing, and felt like heaven when Opal started moving the both of the rods in almost tandem. Garnet was a moaning mess in mere seconds, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against her lover as the other pleasured her. “That's it, look at you go Garnet. You're enjoying this, aren't you?”

 

Her words drew the permanent fusion along further as she moved them, slowly drawing her closer to the edge. She knew it wouldn't take much more for her to release, and her next moan turned into a loud whine as she felt herself threatening to topple over the edge. How long had they been at this now? She couldn't be sure, but didn't want to question it at the moment, more interested in what the other was doing to her and how close she was to releasing. “O-Opal… I… I'm g-gonna...”

 

She didn't even get any more out, as the rods were pulled free and drew a loud moan from her. However, lacking the pleasure to continue, she found herself teetering dangerously close to spilling herself, but not able to do so. She ground against the two members and rocked against the hands holding her members, trying to get that last little drop of friction that would push her over the edge, before the hands moved from her desperately curling and pressing shafts. She whined out, about to plead with her to please, let her come already, before she found her face pressed to the ground.

 

“Don't worry, Garnet. I'll take care of you,” Opal hummed, and she felt warm and slick members pressing to her entrances. One moved to slowly curl against her core, teasing her entrance, while the other rubbed against her arse, threatening to press in with a simple rock of her hips forward. She whimpered despite herself, shifting her stance a little wider, before the taller fusion thrust into her, burying both of her members into the smaller gem with a loud whine that she hated. “You okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?”

 

“N-no! Pl-please… Argh… C-continue,” she grunted out, squeezing her eyes shut. Slowly, Opal started rocking against her, two hands on her hips and the other two rubbing at her taut stomach. She had forgotten how it felt to be so _full_ , and found herself reminded of why Pearl and Amethyst liked her own twin members so well. Her hands clenched, nails digging slight crescent moon patterns in her palms as the taller fusion slowly rocked. She was so close to coming, and all she really needed was one more good push, and she'd spill her fluids on Opal's floor. “H-hah… Nnnnghhh… O-Opal! I… Ple-please!”

 

“Please what?” the other groaned above her, almost right against her ear, and she squirmed underneath her. She was full to the brim, practically impaled on the twin tentacles pressing in and out of her with such ease as she dripped onto the floor below. Her members curled against each other, but it wasn't enough friction to push her to spilling her load like she so desperately needed to do.

 

“L-let me… hnnng… c-come!” she ground out, trying to meet her thrusts. Opal seemed to have a rhythm down as she moved, going slow so to drag it out and keep her from coming, when it was so close she could practically taste it. Her mouth hung open, and she had a good feeling the other was smirking that damn smirk again as one hand moved to stroke her members. A scream tore from her throat in seconds, releasing hard against the floor. “O-Opal!”

 

“That's ri-right.” She found her mind a blur of pleasure yet again as her lover picked up her pace, rocking faster against her through her climax. She cried out with every throat, hating how weak Opal had made her so easily, and felt her release blur from one into two as Opal worked her over the edge again. Before she could reach the building third, she felt fluids filling her with a small cry from the other that was almost her name. A few more thrusts was all it took, before she found herself empty with a bright flash of light behind her. She managed to twist her head around, fighting off the whine that threatened to slip free as she glanced to where Opal had been seconds before. Her components laid on the floor instead, panting.

 

“Th-that... was aw-awesome!” Amethyst cried out, pumping one arm into the air. She rolled her eyes, Pearl sitting up with a dark blush.

 

“I-Indeed,” the slender Crystal Gem mumbled, before moving to let Garnet free of her restraints and help her up. The fusion flushed as she felt a downwards rush of the fluids inside her, rubbing her wrists as she looked at the two of them. Both were dark blushing messes, and she was sure that she was in the same state. Before she could say anything about cleaning up though, Amethyst sat up with a bright grin that almost scared her.

 

“Who's ready for round two!”

 


End file.
